


Adorn

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir gets dolled up.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Adorn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Elrond’s had his fair share of tragedies, felt plenty of heartbreak, survived problems both personal and pertinent to the entire realm, but he still considers himself relatively lucky. He’s surpassed it all and managed to retire comfortably in a nice, quiet village where his children often visit. For the most part, his life has become remarkably calm. His partner is the sweetest, most loving creature he’s ever known, and that’s what makes him feel the most fortunate of all.

He stands in the middle of the bedroom, fully dressed and ready to go, but then he sees the en suite door is open and Lindir’s still inside the washroom, bent over the sink. Elrond gets a chance to see what he’s wearing—something new, bought yesterday while Elrond was at home doing their taxes. Elrond now understands why Lindir, someone normally glued to his side, wanted to do that particular bit of shopping alone. As capable as he is, Lindir’s also quite shy, anxious, borderline neurotic even. He wouldn’t have been able to purchase something so attention-seeking if there were any witnesses. 

Elrond wanders closer, attention absolutely caught. Lindir catches a reflection of him in the mirror. Lindir smiles gently, expression nervous but determined. Elrond smiles warmly back, and Lindir returns to applying makeup—another new venture that Elrond curiously appreciates. 

Lindir’s quite beautiful without makeup, of course. Elrond would happily have him in disheveled pajamas and messy hair, but this version of Lindir is also a treat: fully done up with his long, rich hair braided intricately down his back, interwoven with silver strands and sparkling beaded flowers. His outfit is a simple but incredibly tight black dress, so short that it barely extends beyond the tip of Lindir’s braid. It clings to the top of his thighs, threatening to ride higher if Lindir should lean too far forward. The thin straps drape off his shoulders, contrasting brilliantly with his pale skin. He’s applying lilac eye shadow, his lashes already blackened. 

It’s an absolutely stunning sight—Elrond is tempted to cancel their dinner reservation and just throw Lindir back onto the bed. But then, he’ll be honoured to parade Lindir out on his arm. His only hesitation is that it seems such a stretch from the quiet, demure elf that he knows. 

Because he knows Lindir is often willing to bend over backwards to please him, occasionally at Lindir’s own detriment, Elrond feels obligated to say, “You know, you need not wear such sensual attire on my account.”

Lindir pauses. His eyes flicker up, and he mutters, “Do you think it is sensual?”

“If I were a less patient man, I would have you in my lap this moment.”

Lindir’s cheeks flush a pretty crimson. Elrond rarely finds occasion to speak so bluntly, but Lindir brings it out in him. Lindir sucks in a long breath, then answers, “Good. I know this is not my usual wear, but... with you, I want to.” At Elrond’s soft expression, Lindir adds, “Please do not worry. I am not making myself uncomfortable for you; I simply have more confidence with you.”

That warms Elrond more than Lindir could ever know. Elrond comes close enough to kiss Lindir’s exposed shoulder, lightly holding Lindir from behind, careful not to flatten them together too much lest he get too excited. Lindir smiles so beautifully. Elrond murmurs, “In that case, you have my full support to look so ravishing.”

Lindir chuckles fondly and leans back to peck Elrond’s cheek, and then resumes his work.


End file.
